<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Iceman Cumeth by Luke_8814</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841342">The Iceman Cumeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814'>Luke_8814</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All New X-Men, Anal Fingering, Anus, Belts, Boarding School, Bobby Drake - Freeform, Boners, Boxer Briefs, Cannonball - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Chance Meetings, Chest Hair, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorms, Facial Hair, Fanart, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym, High School, Horny Teenagers, Ice Powers, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marvel Universe, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Pubes, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Sam Guthrie - Freeform, Sauna, School, Sperm, Teen cum, Underwear, Virginity, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, circumcised penis, cum, facial stubble, iceman - Freeform, jizz, public boner, semen - Freeform, smooth chest, teen anus, teen balls, teen sperm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story happens sometime after All-New X-Men #40. Young Bobby from the past meets Cannonball in the X-men locker room and ends up inviting him back to his dorm where Sam takes his virginity. Sam's arousal powers don't work on little Bobby because he's already accepted that he's gay. Sam doesn't realize it and he's unaware that the sex they have is genuinely intimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Drake/Sam Guthrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Iceman Cumeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635959">Shy Guy at College Sauna Gets Fucked by Black Cock</a> by jesssudhir.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is turned on by the thought of his own body. His secondary mutation, which has only started to manifest in the last few years, makes all men around him horny for other guys and go gay. No one except Wolverine is aware of this or remembers the sexual encounters after a few hours. Sam isn't aware of his new power either and just thinks that "straight" guys secretly like to get off with one another but don't talk about it. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. Otherwise, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.</p><p>This is set at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning in Manhattan <br/>*this is a different All-New little Bobby than the protagonist of my other All-New stories. <br/>*At the beginning Sam is wearing the short-sleeved black and silver uniform with the silver chest-plate, elbow pads, silver kneepads and red goggles with the red and gold “X” logos on the upper-arms, naval, and palms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a good workout, and Aah was sweaty, sore, and looking forward to a hot shower. Aah took off mah gloves and peeled off mah uniform piece by piece; chest-armor, elbow and knee pads, and pants. Aah threw them all intah mah locker, and stood there in just mah compression trunks and mah boots; payin no attention to the other guys comin and goin around me, all in various states of undress. Aah sat down on tha metal bench behind me and undid tha straps on mah boots and removed them; peelin mah socks off as well. Aah put mah socks intah tha boots and put them into mah locker at tha bottom, on top of mah dirty uniform. Aah stood back up and peeled tha compression shorts down in one motion, suddenly feeling tha cool air rush over mah previously confined and sweaty man parts. Aah threw tha C-trucks over intah tha big hamper to mah left and walked naked to tha shower room. Aah picked up a towel on tha way over and slung it over mah shoulder. Tha shower was completely open, like all tha men’s athletic showers in tha school. Aah chose tha first shower head and stood under it and let tha hot flow ease mah tired muscles. Aah soaped up and rinsed tha stink off of me then rinsed in cold water. Mah balls tightened up as tha water hit me. Aah finished and headed for tha sauna without drying off.<br/>
</p><p>Ah stepped inside and tha heat surround me. Aah chose a seat on tha bench directly opposite tha only other guy in there; a brown-haired kid who looked familiar. He had short hair, a taut streamlined body, and a baby face that looked too young tah be in tha grown up men’s locker room. He seemed fullah nervous energy, and his right leg jiggled up and down, under tha white towel wrapped round his waist. Aah wasn’t sure but it seemed like tha whole sauna steamed up when he saw me. He was very good looking and had little tah no body hair that Aah could see beyond a tiny line of dark hairs growing up outah his towel towards his bellybutton. Aah wondered how old he was. He looked young but had clearly finished puberty a while ago. Tha look of him sittin there half naked made mah dick lengthen against mah leg. Aah was sittin on mah towel, not wearing it, so there was no way tah hide it. Aah tried tah shield it by sort of draping mah hand over top of it but there was no denying that it was semi. Tha boy’d obviously noticed because when Aah looked over he was staring at mah crotch. His big brown eyes were wide and he briefly looked up, following tha line of hair from mah pubes tah mah chest, and they met mine. He darted them away embarrassed but Aah could tell that there was a bulge in tha middle of his tightly stretched towel.<br/>
</p><p>As Aah looked at his pitched tent, mah dick rose up tah full attention and there was no point of hiding it now. It pointed away from mah hairy crotch, curvin ever so slightly tah tha left as it pointed upward. Tha kid was trying tah pretend not tah look but his eyes gave him away and it was obvious he had a boner too. Aah caught him as he peeked and Aah made eye contact and winked. Aah moved mah hand down and flicked mah iron-hard dick, making it bounce back and forth. He looked like he was about tah cream himself and Aah smiled and said “Hi, I’m Sam.” A jet of heavy steam blew through tha sauna from nowhere and tha kid made a grimaced face like he was bustin his nuts. He swallowed hard then bolted out, grabbing for dear life on tha waist of his towel as it clung tah his own raging erection. Aah felt bad for his embarrassment, but Aah could tell he was interested. When Aah was 16, if Aah had seen a naked man with a big ‘ole dick lookin tha way Aah do, Aah would have cummed mah pants too. Aah decided that this was something that Aah should pursue and Aah had a good idea why that was.<br/>
</p><p>Aah left tha sauna area and Aah dressed real quick intah mah civvies; black boxer briefs, jeans, and a UK basketball t-shirt. Aah put mah goggles on round mah neck. Aah went out tha south entrance and circled tha gym. Aah cut through some staff only rooms, and came out intah tha lobby quick enough tah beat mah new friend; who Aah had guessed was coming around from tha north. No longer nude, he’d put on a blue ball cap and a white tee shirt, with shadow gray gym shorts. His tee shirt said “Ice, Ice, Baby!” In neon blue letters. He was carrying his backpack in tha front trying tah hide his still-visible boner. He froze when he saw me. "Scuse me!" Aah said, intentionally drawing out mah accent. “Aah didn’t get urr name. Don't Aah know you from some wherr?" Panic registered on his face but Aah could feel tha energy running between us like electricity, and as he stood there frozen, desperately trying tah hide his stiff young cock, Aah knew he could feel it too. "I don't think so…” I’m B…B… Bobby,” he stuttered. Aah let mah eyes go up and down his body, stopping at his crotch, and Aah raised mah eyebrows in admiration. Aah let that register for a second then looked back up at his face and met his stare. "You wana talk?" Ah said, “just for a little bit." "Okay…" he stammered, "but not here, all right?" "Where?" Aah asked. "My room," he said pointing across the greenway outside tha lobby. "My roommate has class right now."<br/>
</p><p>It was only a short ways, and we walked together, but not close enough for anyone to tell we were actually together, and we didn’t speak. He texted his roommate as we went, tah confirm we would be alone. We entered a dorm and he led up a set of fire stairs to tha 3rd floor. Aah held back a bit as he walked up to a door and unlocked it. He took a cautious look around the hallway then motioned me inside after him. He closed and locked tha door behind me. Tha room was small, with two twin beds. Tha one on tha messy right side of tha room was unmade, while the one on tha immaculate left side had been neatly made. There were two writing desks on either side and a door to tha bathroom in the middle. Bobby threw his backpack ontah tha unmade bed. “Look,” he said, “we don’t have too much time;” Then, trying to sound adult like yet fooling on one, “you should know that I’m not interested in having a relationship with you. I don’t date old guys.” “Old, Aah’m 26!!” Aah said in protest, followed up with “and Aah’m not gay.” “Um, right…” Bobby said looking at me; then he said, in an actual adult sounding way, "I'm sorry, this is still kinda new to me. I didn't mean…” he stammered and looked at tha floor. “Whatever works for you…?” “Do you care how old I am?” He asked. Aah shook mah head, stepping towards him and grabbing his bulging crotch. “No,” Aah said. He shivered as Aah caressed his swollen head with mah thumb; it was visible through his shorts. Aah pushed him in tha chest and he collapsed backwards ontah tha edge of his bed. "Ohhhh!... Easy!” he said, and Aah could tell he was on a hair trigger so Aah gave his dick a little tug and then stepped back. "Whatever ya say champ," Aah said. He looked up at me standing over him, a mix of fear and lust on his face. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes open wide. “You’re so tall!” he let out, then he grabbed mah hand and put it back on his dick. Aah let him take control and he started tah grind into my palm then moved mah fingers around over his dick for a minute then he pulled away; “Uh..." he said "Can I... see it again?" “Mah dick?” Aah said and he nodded. Obligingly, Aah pulled mah tee shirt up, put mah thumbs inside mah belt, and pushed mah hips forward a little. “Go ahead,” Aah said, and he reached a hand out cautiously, then jerked it back when he noticed mah X buckle. “You’re an X-Man!?” He said. “Yes sir,” Aah replied. “Recruited by Xavier himself when Aah was about as young as you.” “I’m an X-man too! That’s why I was in the team gym,” he said eagerly, before stopping like he had said something that he shouldn’t have.<br/>
</p><p>By now tha full length of mah big dick was makin a clear outline through mah jeans, which pulled his attention back. Gatherin his courage, he fumbled mah belt open, then tha top button, and finally he unzipped mah fly. He pulled mah jeans down past mah ass with both hands and stared and tha budge in mah boxer briefs. He touched at tha waist band with his fingertips and then lightly grazed tha hairs on mah abdomen that came up out of tha front of mah underwear and travelled towards mah bellybutton. He pulled the front of mah boxer briefs down and mah cock flew out with force, flicking drops of precum at his face. Aah pulled them all tha way down, along with mah jeans, and stepped out and Aah lifted mah shirt off over mah head, showin him mah naked man’s body again. "Now you," Aah ordered in mah squad leader voice, as Aah tugged at his shorts. He pulled them off and then removed his shirt. He was hard, and a wet spot was visible on his baby blue boxer briefs where tha head of his dick poked up. He pulled them down and his hard teenage cock popped out.<br/>
</p><p>His dick was average sized, about 6 inches, and circumcised. His balls were in good proportion tah his dick and were lightly covered with hair. His boner pointed straight towards his bellybutton and rested on a small patch of dark untrimmed pubic hair. "Stand up," Aah ordered, and he complied. Aah made him stand on his bed and turn around so that Aah could see his ass. His young butt was firm and whiter than tha rest of him. Aah palmed his right cheek with a thumb in his ass crack and mah dick stiffened and a big glop of clear pre cum dripped out. He stepped off tha bed, and reached shyly for mah dick. Aah could feel his breath on mah hairy chest and it was cold. His hand on mah cock was cold too and Aah saw that our breath had become visible. His icy hand on mah penis, Aha got carried away with desire and Aah grabbed his small tight body and pulled it close tah me. Aah pressed his smooth chest against mah body and wrapped mah muscular arms around him. His whole body was cold. His stiff chilly cock pressed upward against mah abdomen and mah cock pressed against his stomach with mah length sticking out from between us. He rested his head on mah chest and Aah buried mah face intah his messy brown hair. He squeezed mah back with his arms and hands; they felt like ice against mah hot naked skin. Aah moved mah hands up over his frigid hairless chest, stopping tah rub his hard nipples with mah thumbs. Aah guided his arms up over his head tah reveal his armpits which were surprisingly hairy, and Aah pressed mah nose intah his right pit. Aah brought his head up from mah chest and forced mah mouth against his. Mah stubble raked against his bare checks and he gasped. “I’ve never kissed a guy with facial hair before,” he whispered, like a secret confession. Aah pressed mah mouth intah his and it opened to take in mah tongue. Normally I don't like tah kiss guys without some facial hair, but this was different. His face was so smooth and cold against mine; his mouth was icy and dry.<br/>
</p><p>Aah let go of his head and let mah hands roam down tah his cold smooth ass. His arms were down now and Aah felt his hands on mine as our fingers intertwined. “You’re hands are so big!” he gasped as we kissed. He stood up ontah his toes trying tah meet mah height and pressed his lips passionately into mine as he tongue kissed me back. When we finally broke tha kiss, we he was breathless and he stood there lookin like he didn't know whether tah laugh or tah cry. Aah smiled down at him and said, “how was that?” “I’ve never…” he said, “never…” trailing off. “So what do you wanna do now?" I said, sitting down on tha bed; mah big dick stickin up and out in frontah me. “Whatever you want to,” he said shyly. “Like what?” Aah taunted him. He was still standin in frontah me butt naked and hard. His hair was all over tha place and he shrugged, trying tah act cool, even though he was visibly anxious. "Do you want to… fuck?” he asked, looking away, and Aah retorted, “do you want tah take mah dick inside you?” Clearly embarrassed again, he hung his head low, and gave a barely-there nod.” No?” I teased, “Aah cain’t hear you.” “Yes dammit,” he said after a pause, composing himself. “Yes I want to have sex with you; will you do it? Will… you?... Will you fuck me?” “Well all right then, Aah guess…” Aah said smirking, and Aah pulled him on top of me and rolled with him ontah his back. “You’ll need tah lube up good, champ” Aah said, rubbing some oh mah pre cum around on his hole."<br/>
</p><p>For a moment mah comment didn’t seem tah register with him, but then he said “My roommate had condoms and sex stuff” in his dresser drawer to the left of his bed.” Aah rolled outtah tha bed and walked over a few yards and opened tha drawer. Inside there were condoms and a bunch of sample packs of lube all buried under boxer shorts of varying colors. Aah took some of tha lube but left tha condoms. Walkin back mah big dick bounced up and down in frontah me and Bobby watched, stroking his cock. Aah could tell this was tha furthest he’d ever gone sexually and Aah got excited knowing that Aah was gonna be taking him further. When Ah reached tha bed I climbed on top of him; he laid back and looked up at me and Aah could see his breath. Aah opened two of tha lube packs and squeezed them out ontah mah first 3 right fingers. Aah gently spread his hairless thighs apart and he moved mah fingers downward. Aah rubbed mah middle finger around his hole then softly pushed inward. He was really tight but Aah could see tha pleasure on his face when he felt mah big knuckle push its way inside of him; his little pink anus stretched around it and then puckered back up once it was in. Aah rotated mah hand and pulled mah knuckle back out and then quickly pushed it back in. Bobby’s eyes rolled back in his head and Aah kept this up for about a minute. Aah located his prostate with tha tip of mah finger and give it a firm press. His cock spasmed and Aah could see his head swell and pre cum glisten at its tip. Aah gradually added mah other two fingers and Bobby made a small moan and winced when Aah stretched them in his asshole. “Aah think ur good’n ready now,” Aah said; “Just relax.”<br/>
</p><p>Aah rearranged him and moved his legs so that they were straddling mah torso and Aah lifted his butt up against mah knees with both hands. Aah leaned forward and kissed him and his left hand came up tah mah hair then ran down across tha stubble on mah cheek before he clenched both his hands intah fist at his sides. Aah lifted his legs up and draped them over mah shoulders then pressed tha tip of mah leakin cock into his boyhole. Aah was slow and determined to be gentle and not hurt him. He was a real stud for takin a dick tha size of mine up him for tha very first time. I was about two thirds of tha way in, when he spoke. “What?” Ah said. “Am Aah hurting you?” “No, I just can't believe I'm letting myself get fucked by an old man,” he said with a smirk. Aah couldn't believe it. This boy, with mah dick halfway up his ass, had tha balls tah to call me an old man! Tah hell with being gentle! Aah gripped his thighs and said, now “ur about tah get fucked by an X-Man; Aah’m gonna pound tha shit out of you!” Aah gave a single thrust and impaled him all tha way on mah cock, balls deep. Tha smug little look on his face disappeared as Aah split him open. He squealed and Aah told him his ass was about tah be busted open. Aah pulled half way out then thrust back in, murderin his butthole and ramming mahself intah his still growing prostate. Aah humped him hard and fast and each time I would push intah him he whimpered a little. His dick bounced against his tight stomach as Aah kept up fucking him. Aah drilled him harder and deeper until he looked like he was about tah cry. Aah pulled almost all tha way out so that just mah head was still inside him and then Aah plunged mahself back into him deep. His sphincter swallowed mah penis and Aah shot mah load deep inside, inseminating him. Aah yelled as Aah orgasmed and Aah grabbed him and pulled his flailing little body close tah mine; mah dick still inside him. Aah held and rocked him on mah cock as mah semen continued tah pump into him. His dick pressed against mah stomach wet and then it pulsed and erupted with cum. It was like mah own jizz had filled up his whole little body and was being squirted back out through his dick. He moaned so loud it must have been heard all over tha dorm. Hot semen covered our bodies as Aah continued to bounce and rock him on mah quivering dick. He was totally limp, like he had ejaculated out his whole life force in a fountain of teenage jizz. Aah was panting and sweating heavily and we both collapsed ontah tha bed and mah cock slid out of him and mah cum drained from his hole.<br/>
</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed, his smooth chest heaving. “Today you are ah man,” I said, slapping his ass. We laid there for some moments, both covered in our protein; his sheets soaked with sweat and sperm. Aah wondered if he’d bother washing them. We lay looking at one another and Bobby touched mah honey colored eyebrows with his fingertips. He broke the silence, “when you raised them at me in tha lobby today I knew I wanted sex with you. I have a total thing for blondes,” he confessed. He moved his hand and ran his fingers through mah matching pubes; “my roommate’s blonde and he’s hot as fuck. I’ve never seen his pubes, not even on the toilet. He’s gonna know I had sex in here,” he trailed off and sighed. Aah rotated tha position of mah head and gazed across at tha other end of tha room. Aah knew this kid wore boxer shorts since Aah’d seen them in his drawer. That thought made me a little horny again. There was nothing out of place or messy on his side except for a few things that looked like cotton colored bric-a-brac items that were strewn about in random places on tha floor and under tha bed. A closer look showed them to be feathers. “Does your roommate have feathers? Aah said. “Yeah,” Bobby replied. “Do you know him?” “How do you know he even has hair down there. “I’d know if he had feathers for pubes,” Bobby said, sounding very self-confident for some strange reason. Changing tha subject, Aah asked “by any chance, is he a Godlike bird-man with big white wings?” “You do know him!” Bobby said incredulously. “Yes,” Aah said. “You can tell him he’s gonna get lucky with mah sister when he’s grown up.” By this point Booby could tell that Aah knew who he was and he said, “You’re not going to tell anybody about this right?” sounding little panicked as tha reality of what we had just done set in. “That ur not a virgin anymore?” Aah said, and he blushed all over. “No. That I got fucked by some old guy,” he said annoyed. “No, Aah said, touching his leg.” “Cool,” Bobby said, like he had just fixed some big problem. Now confident, he said “you should go before he’s back,” referring to his roommate, Warren. Aah rolled mahself up off tha bed, stood, and wiped tha cum off me with some clothes lying around on tha floor. Aah picked up mah clothing and Bobby asked, “can I keep your underwear?” Aah raised mah eyebrows at him, smiled, and then tossed them over tah him. He picked them up and held em up tah his nose. His cock twitched and he gave me such a shit eatin grin that was so innocent yet perverted that Aah wanted tah grab him and bend him over and fuck him stupid again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>" /&gt;</p><p>" /&gt;</p><p>" /&gt;</p><p>*images are original</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>